Star Trek Jarvik Station: Ambassadors Enclave
by hadleygirl
Summary: It's the first chance for the Federation to see the new Jarvik Station but a threat to the Captain's life puts Dr. Davies in charge.
1. Chapter 1

Lieutenant Brenna Cassidy had been on Jarvik Station for three weeks. During that time, she had learned much about the captain and staff. For most of them, this was their first major assignment in the roles they played. The captain was not aggressively hands-on, but she did like to be informed. It wasn't unusual for her to show up in the various areas of the station. She seemed to know most of the officers and staff by name and also seemed to be fairly knowledgeable of the many civilians now employed around Jarvik.

As Protocol Officer, Brenna's job, so far, had been restricted to one specific task: ready the station for the Ambassador's conclave. That meant securing meeting locations and equipment; insuring sufficient rooms were available; providing for entertainment during the reception and formal dinner, and coordinating the menus with the chef-in-residence, Loc. The captain had said very little to Brenna about her personal expectations, leaving most of the major decisions to the lieutenant's discretion. Andrea's one charge had been only: make me look good.

Brenna supposed she should be grateful that the commanding officer was not micromanaging the event. However, there was a part of her that wished the captain had been a little more specific about her expectations. Brenna was certain that if the event didn't go well, she would bare the brunt of the criticism.

Andy looked up to see the young lieutenant gazing over the promenade. She quickly joined her. Captain Thoreau had been duly impressed with Brenna's work. The plans and ideas she had presented had been well thought out – providing elegance and sophistication for the station's first major event for the Federation.

"Lieutenant? Is everything okay?" Andy asked as she joined Brenna.

"Yes, Captain, everything is fine. Just visualizing the set up one last time."

Andy smiled, "Don't worry, Bren, I'm sure it will all be perfect. You've planned everything well. The arrangements are spot on. I'm very pleased."

Brenna turned to face her commanding officer, "Really? You've not said very much."

"I didn't see the need. You've handle the situation quite well. I don't believe in getting involved unless there's a problem."

"Thank you, Captain. I appreciate that." Then the lieutenant was all business, "Now you know exactly when you'll speak and from where, right?"

Andy smiled again, "Yes, Lieutenant, I've got it. And if I don't, you'll be there to make sure I'm in the right spot. Go get some rest, Brenna. You deserve it. There's nothing more you can do now."

Brenna started to speak but decided it was better to simply agree with the Captain. She nodded her acceptance and then left the Captain standing on the observation ring alone.

Andy tapped the communications badge on her uniform, "Lessa?"

"Yes, Captain?" Was the immediate reply.

"Anything else need my attention this afternoon?"

"No, Captain, no other communiqués. Shall I patch you through to Ensign Zola?"

"Yes, please, Commander. Thank you."

Shortly the voice changed to Andy's personal attaché, "Did you need me Captain?"

Andy turned and walked toward the windows on the Observation wing as she spoke, "Not really, ensign. I was just checking in one last time before I call it a day. Anything going on?"

Zola was quiet for a few more minutes before she replied, "No, Captain. I believe we're all clear. I was just about ready to leave myself."

"Very good, Zo. Have a nice evening."

"Thank you, Captain, you, too. Zo out."

Andy tapped her communications badge a second time and made her way to the turbo lift and then to her quarters. She quickly changed and punched a few buttons for a light salad and soda that she preferred before bed time. She had just settled into her couch when the communications console flared.

"Captain Thoreau?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Bryce?"

Lieutenant Randy Bryce was one of the communications crew Lessa had brought on board. Bryce had long roots in Starfleet. His grandmother, also Lieutenant Randi Bryce, had served on board the original Enterprise under the great Captain Kirk.

"I have Captain Riker for you."

Andy instantly jumped up, "Put him through!"

Will's face appeared on Andy's monitor, "Will!"

Will laughed at the enthusiastic greeting, "Hey, Irish! How's it going?"

It had been almost a month since the last time they had spoken. Will's current assignment had him on the complete opposite side of the galaxy and their face time had been extremely limited.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Andy replied.

"I just wanted to check in on you before the big event tomorrow. Everything ready?"

Andy smiled. How like her best friend and the closest thing she had to family to think of her on this special occasion. "I think so, Will. The Protocol officer, Lt. Cassidy, has done a fabulous job. All I have to do is show up, stand where I'm told and speak when spoken to. I think I can manage it."

Will laughed and nodded, "Let the professionals handle the heavy lifting, right?"

Andy laughed, too, "You got it!"

"Well, I wish I could be there but it looks like I'm stranded out here for at least another few months."

"I understand. I wish you could be here, too. So how's Deanna?"

Suddenly, another face appeared, "I'm fine, Captain. Thanks for asking."

"Should know she can speak for herself, huh?" Andy laughed as Deanna snuggled in her husband's lap.

"Of course, you should, Andy. I wish you all the best tomorrow. And…" Deanna stopped as she looked closer at the screen. "What have you been doing, Andrea? You look more rested and relaxed than I think I've ever seen you."

Andy blushed under the scrutiny but replied, "I've actually been sleeping."

"What?" Will's reply was mockingly seriously, "You sleep?"

"Stop it," Deanna corrected her husband and turned back to Andy, "Well; whatever it is that's allowing it, you keep doing it. That's an order!"

Andy smiled, "Yes, ma'am, Commander."

"Alright, Andy, we've got to go but just know we're both thinking about you. We'll talk again, soon. Riker out."

"Bye, Will!" Andy called as the screen faded.

She slumped back against the couch. She enjoyed these brief moments but they sometimes left her with the realization of how alone Andy truly was. She got up and began clearing away the dishes from her half-eaten meal. "Might as well turn in" Andy thought to herself.

Before she could dim the lights, the communications console flashed again. "What is going on?" Andy spoke aloud before replying, "Yes, Lieutenant?"

The voice that responded this time was not that of the young lieutenant. This voice was rich and deep as it responded, "I haven't been a Lieutenant in a very long time. Still fishing for information, Dre?"

Andy smiled at the image of Lessa's uncle that appeared on the vid-screen. "No, I was just expecting a different person, that's all. What are you doing? We just spoke a couple of days ago."

Since the night of the party, three weeks ago, Andy and Lessa's uncle, Kota, had been communicating regularly. Most times it was like this, late at night, but usually Lessa put him through. This was new as it had by-passed normal security channels.

"I was just trying out the new connection my niece set up for us. She thought you might be uncomfortable with it being announced all the time that you have a gentleman caller."

Andy blushed slightly at the comment, "Is that what you are, my gentleman caller?"

Kota smiled back, "I kind of like the term. But enough of this. Are you ready for tomorrow? I'm hearing quite a bit of chatter about it."

"Anything I should be concerned about?" Andy asked all business.

"No, nothing in relation to security issues. Mostly, people are excited about seeing the station and enjoying the sampling of the food from the great Chef Loc."

"Yes, I suppose that does sound impressive."

Kota instantly recognized the pathos in her tone, "What's going on, Dre?"

"It would be nice to have a friendly face."

"But Ambassador T'sao will be there. I thought she was your friend."

"She is but she'll have her own duties to address."

"As will you, Captain. You won't and don't have time to feel sorry for yourself."

Andy recognized the softly delivered rebuke, "I'm tired of this mysteriousness between us, Kota. Why won't you tell me more about you and where you are? In fact, why couldn't you come be here, too?"

Kota smiled, "I will reveal all to you soon enough, Dre. This is a new command for me just as Jarvik is for you. Our focus needs to be on the responsibility at hand, not each other, not right now. Besides," he continued, "I'll join you soon enough and when I do, I don't plan on having to share you. I will be your only priority as you will be mine. Understood?"

Although the words were delivered with meaning, the double entendre was not lost on Andy. She blushed slightly as she made eye contact with Kota. "Understood."

He smiled mischievously, "Good. Now, no more whining. It's so unbecoming a senior officer."

Andy was struck by the comment, "I had a very good friend tell me the same thing when I first got here."

"Smart friend but I would not have pictured you for a whiner, Ms. Thoreau. You must correct that annoying habit."

"Yes, Uncle."

His smile was rueful at the use of the familial term, "Kota, to you, my dear. Now get some rest. You've a busy weekend ahead of you. I'll check back in when it's done. Yes?"

"Yes. Speak with you soon. Sleep well."

"You, too. Kota out."

Andy smiled as the screen went dark a second time. Her two favorite men, in the same night. This was going to be a good weekend!


	2. Chapter 2

CAPTAIN'S LOG – ANDREA THOREAU

JARVIK STATION

TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY OF THE AMBASSADOR'S CONCLAVE. WE HAD ORIGINALLY PLANNED FOR CLOSE TO A 1000 PEOPLE BUT FINAL NUMBERS INDICATE CLOSE TO 1500 ADDITIONAL INHABITANTS WILL BE ON JARVIK STATION. RIGHT NOW, AT LEAST FORTY SHIPS ARE ORBITING THE STATION AND ANOTHER TWENTY TRANSPORTS WILL BE ARRIVING WITHIN THE HOUR.

THE COMMAND STAFF LOOK RESPLEDID IN THEIR DRESS UNIFORMS. TOMORROW NIGHT AT THE BANQUET IT WILL BE THEIR FORMAL DRESS. I HAVE A FEW PRESENTATIONS TO MAKE TO MY OFFICERS AS SOME OF THEM ARE NOT PROPERLY DRESSED – THEY JUST DON'T KNOW IT YET.

* * *

Andy walked up to Doctor Davies. Because of his dual status and the importance of the event, Andrea had asked Drew to dress in uniform rather than the academic regalia that Pasha, Lor and Veer would be wearing. He stood in a corner, running his finger around the neck of the uniform.

"I forgot what a fine figure you cut in full dress, Drew." Andy smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks for the compliment, Captain, but it doesn't make the collar feel any less like a noose." Drew complained.

Andy laughed and then stepped closer to her first officer, "You, sir, are not properly outfitted."

Drew looked up and down at the uniform. True, it had been several years since he'd had to dress like this but he thought he still remembered the right order. He turned a quizzical eye to his commander, "What have I forgotten?" He asked, seriously.

Zo, who had been trailing close behind the Captain, stepped up into sight and handed Andy the medals. "I believe you need these, Commander."

Drew looked down at the commendations and medals that were being pinned to his uniform. Trust Andy to make sure that he had everything that he had earned. Drew had all but forgotten that there were certain things he was entitled to and had even earned the right to wear. Andy stepped back, admiring her handiwork. She smiled, "Much better, Commander."

Drew smiled back, "Thanks, Andy. I wouldn't have even known where to begin to look for these things."

"Thank Zo. She did the research on you and Lieutenants Kale and Keever and got the replacements requested. I want these people to know exactly the caliber of staff that runs this station."

Drew smiled, not surprised that the Captain would want to brag, just a little, about her officers. The three were joined shortly by the aforementioned Kale and Keever and Andy repeated the act of pinning the two junior officers with their medals and commendations as well.

Looking up at Lt. Kale, Andy replied, "Mr. Kale, you're going to have to tell me the story behind this one." She pointed to his Distinguished Service Medal.

Kale immediately got embarrassed, "It was nothing, Captain. It really shouldn't have even been given to me. It should have gone to someone else." He stammered.

Andy smiled and patted Kale on the arm. "I bet the right person got the award." She replied knowingly.

Per her request, the remainder of her command staff had joined Andrea on the main promenade. Lt. Cassidy also joined them. While waiting for the first of the transports to arrive, Andy addressed her staff.

"Let me be the first to tell you how nice you all look. I'm honored to be your commanding officer. I won't be making formal introductions today but tomorrow evening you will all be seated at the lower head table. At that time, I will recognize each of you, including both Ensigns Zola and Keege. It's my opportunity to thank you publicly and I will do so."

The staff beamed under the Captain's praise. Lieutenant Cassidy grasped the Captain's arm and leaned into whisper, "Alright, Captain. It's time."

Andy looked to the Protocol Officer and nodded. She turned back to her staff and smiled, "Showtime!" and with that they all scattered to different locations throughout the main Promenade.

Lieutenant Cassidy signaled the string ensemble to begin playing and soft, classical music filled the area. Chef Loc had approximately 20 Ferengi servers dressed in deep reds and purples ready to circulate with trays covered in myriad appetizers. The first of the transports arrived and soon the Promenade was filled with people, all dressed in traditional robes and garments. The buzz grew steadily as more and more people began to fill the area. Andy saw Ambassador T'sao when she arrived and was quickly greeted by her son, Veersa. Andy also saw Admiral Questa Powell when she arrived along with Brenna's aunt, Admiral Lorene Cassidy.

Andy watched Brenna make a few more discreet inquiries and then saw the young lieutenant turn her direction. This was Andy's signal. She stepped to the small platform that had been set up for the greeting. Brenna signaled the leader of the ensemble to stop playing as Andy began,

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ambassadors and honored guests. On behalf of my officers and staff, I welcome you to Jarvik Station."

Applause broke from the promenade. The Captain motioned for silence and continued, "We hope you will find your time here at Jarvik Station pleasurable and productive. My crew is at your service. Please don't hesitate to ask for assistance. I won't take the time for formal introductions but I must make one very public thank you before I step down."

Andy saw Lt. Cassidy cast a critical glance. This was not in the outline that the Captain had been provided and young Brenna was not going to be happy about that. Oh, well, and Andy continued, "Everything that you see here this afternoon and all that you will experience tomorrow evening has been the labor of one very important person. Her dedication and hard work to the success of this event must be publicly recognized so it is my pleasure to present Lieutenant Brenna Cassidy, Protocol Officer for Jarvik Station and the organizer of this conclave for the outpost. Please join me in thanking Brenna." And Andrea led the group in a round of applause as Jake led the young lieutenant to the front of the crowd.

Her surprise was evident and she very quickly nodded her thanks and made her escape. Jake took a place slightly behind the podium. "Your first meeting will be held in the main lecture hall in Jarvik's Medical school. That meeting will begin in two hours. Again, thank you and enjoy your time at Jarvik Station." Andy concluded and stepped down from the dias. As she did so, she swayed slightly. Jake, who had been standing nearby, steadied his commanding officer.

"You okay?"

Andy widened her eyes and looked at Jake, "Yeah, I think so. Didn't realize it was so hot in here." And she wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand.

"You do look a little flushed. Here," and he grabbed a drink from a tray as they passed nearby and shoved it at his captain. Andy took the refreshing beverage, enjoying the cool against her throat. "Thanks, Jake."

"Sure. You need to sit down?"

"No. I'm fine. Where's everyone else?" Andy changed the topic quickly, not wanting to admit how ill she did suddenly feel.

"Well, don't know if you heard, but Pasha's delivering the opening address." Jake said conspiratorially.

Andy's surprise was evident, "No, I hadn't heard that."

Pasha took that moment to join the Captain and Commander Long, "Well, it's just happened." She supplied.

"Really?" Andy smiled.

Pasha's face showed a slight frown, "The person who was supposed to speak has been unavoidably delayed so Admiral Powell asked if I could fill in last minute. Drat it all!"

Andy laughed, "That's what happens when you know the right people." And she patted Pasha's arm.

Pasha smiled back, "Next time, I'll hide. You'll excuse me while I go panic." And Pasha left the two still standing together.

Andy could feel the heat beginning to rise in her body, almost like a fever from a cold coming on. She again wiped at the sweat on her brow, this time using the napkin from her drink. Jake's critical eye continued to be on his Captain.

"You're sure you're okay?" He asked again.

"I'm fine. I just need to get out of this uniform. Maybe all the people and so few windows – you know my claustrophobia."

Jake accepted the explanation, "Okay, I'll make your excuses. Why don't you head to your quarters and I'll check in on you later."

Andy nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Thanks, Jake." And she slowly made her way to the nearest turbo lift. Andrea barely made it into her quarters before everything went black and she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy was slightly disoriented when she woke up. She expected to be on the floor of her apartment but, instead, found that she was lying on the overstuffed chaise lounge chair that she preferred for sleeping. In the distance, she could just make out voices.

"What time is it?" she croaked.

Into the dimmed area, a face appeared. "About 2 am. How do you feel?" Jake asked.

Andy attempted to sit up but other hands, presumably from the other voice, detained her, "Just answer his question. You don't need to move around much." Drew's accented English reached her ears.

He dropped down on the other side so she could make better visual contact. Andy was instantly embarrassed. "Have the two of you been here all night? Guys, I am so sorry."

Drew continued to take vital signs as Jake spoke, "Not all night, Andy. We've taken turns but it doesn't really matter."

"But it does matter," she replied, becoming agitated. "You shouldn't have to baby sit!"

"Please settle down. Your pulse rate's off the charts as it is now." Drew admonished. "Now, Jake said you were flushed and sweaty earlier. Do you still feel that way?"

Andy took a breath to calm herself before replying, "No, Drew, I'm fine. Really. I think it was just the environment – close quarters, dress uniform, lots of people. You know how I can get."

Drew wasn't really convinced but other than the rapid pulse rate there was nothing more to concern him. "Alright, I'm willing to chalk it up to the circumstances but you need to contact me right away if there's anything else."

"Agreed. Look," Andy rushed on, "I'll just stay in my quarters until time for the banquet tonight. How would that be?"

Jake looked to Drew who nodded his agreement, "I think that will work and, just to be on the safe side, Drew and I'll come back here to get you. Say 6:00 pm?"

"Perfect. See you at 6. And thanks, guys."

Jake and Drew got up and left Andy's quarters, dimming the lights further as they went. Once outside in the turbo lift, Jake quizzed his fellow officer, "You believe the situation story?"

"Not really," was Drew's deadpanned reply, "But I can't put my finger on anything else. We'll just have to wait and see what develops."

Jake didn't like that option, either, but they didn't have a choice.

* * *

It was several hours later when Andy woke up, struggling for breath. Try as she might, she couldn't seem to take enough oxygen into her system. The more she tried, the heavier the weight became on her chest. Thinking it was still a holdover from the earlier claustrophobia incident, Andy attempted the relaxation exercises that she had learned early in her Starfleet career. Try as she might, she still couldn't get the panicked sensation or the struggling for breath to go away. By the time Jake and Drew arrived, Andy was only half dressed and still struggling to breathe.

Drew's reaction was immediate, "Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital right now."

Andy fought against her First Officer, "Drew, please, wait. I need to make this speech tonight. It's extremely important." Andy's comments were punctuated by the struggle to breathe.

"You can't even stand up and finish dressing," Drew reasoned, "The longer this goes on, the worse it's going to become."

"You don't know that, not really."

"Andy," Drew started in again, but Jake interrupted.

"Look, Drew, what's thirty more minutes going to hurt? She can make the speech and then we'll get her right into an examining room."

"Alright, but this is really against my better judgment. I'll have to oversee the exam…"

Andy and Jake exchanged a brief glance as the Security Officer helped button the last few buttons of his Captain's uniform. Jake made the response, "You can't oversee, Drew. If there's something seriously wrong, you'll have to assume command."

The realization jolted Andrew. He'd always known that was a possibility but he hadn't expected to have to exercise the option so soon and especially like this.

"Lor can do the exam and report back to you," Andy spoke quietly.

Jake and Andrea waited for the doctor's response. She was now fully dressed and standing, with Jake's firm hand in the small of her back.

"I don't like this but I don't have a real choice, do I?" Drew groused.

Jake smiled, "She'll behave. You have my guarantee."

"Right, your guarantee." He took Andy's hand, noticing how cold and clammy they felt to the touch, "In and out, understand?"

Andy nodded and started walking towards the door with the help of her two friends, "Just one thing." Andy stopped them, "Don't let me fall. That's not really how I'd like the Ambassadors to remember me and this conclave."

Drew rolled his eyes as Jake snickered, "Don't worry. I'll keep you upright." And they made their way to the banquet hall.

* * *

Outwardly Andy appeared fine, if a little pale. Inwardly, she knew something was very wrong. She could tell her pulse was continuing to race and she alternated between freezing and burning up. Andy's entire body ached and the pressure on her chest felt like it was getting worse.

Once they entered the banquet hall, Andrew went immediately to Ambassador T'sao. She was Mistress of Ceremonies and Drew knew he could be discreet with Andy's friend. His next order of business was to locate Lor and bring him up to speed on the situation and the plan for getting the Captain out quickly. Jake never left the Captain's side. Many of the attendees greeted the two of them, complimenting Andrea on the event. She thanked them warmly, grateful for Jake's presence. They finally made their way to the lower head table, reserved for Andrea's staff. Jake guided her into the chair closest to the podium and then took the place to Andy's right. Drew joined them, taking the seat on the other side of the podium to Andy's left. This way, both commanders could keep a watchful eye on their ailing captain.

Sa called for the guests to take their seats. "We have just a few opening remarks and then we will enjoy this marvelous feast. It is my pleasure to introduce the host for our conclave and the commanding officer of Jarvik Station, Captain Andrea Thoreau."

The room erupted with applause as Andy smiled and took her place behind the speaker's dais, "Thank you, Ambassador. Ambassadors, officers, honored guests, let me thank you again for your attendance here at Jarvik Station. Hopefully, over the last day and a half you've had some time to take a look around our marvelous facility and get just a small glimpse of the enormous potential of this installation. It is my honor to be the officer chosen to oversee this station and attempt to chart the course to make the Federation's vision reality. However, I do not do this alone. Please indulge me as I introduce to you the command and senior staff of Jarvik Station. To my left, the Chief of Staff and First Officer, he holds the dual title of doctor and commander, Andrew Davies." Andrew stood as his name was called, setting the example for the rest.

"To my right, the Chief Security Officer, Commander Jake Long." Jake stood, moving closer to the Captain should she begin to stumble. Both officers could hear her labored breathing. To the rest, it most likely sounded as if the Captain were nervous. Jake and Drew knew better.

"The rest of the staff is as follows: Chief Communications Officer – Lieutenant Commander Lessa Couchatta; Chief Engineers – Lieutenant Precious Keever and Lieutenant Kale. Also, we have the Chief Medical Officer and Head Administrator for Jarvik Hospital, Doctor Lor. The Dean of the Jarvik School of Medicine and the person who delivered your opening address, Doctor Pasha Coe. Also, the Head of the Science and Research Division, Doctor Veersa. The medical attaché is Ensign Keege. The military attaché is Ensign Zola." Andy led the room in applause, recognizing these leaders.

Andy continued, "And, again, let me thank the person responsible for organizing the event, Lieutenant Brenna Cassidy, Protocol Officer. Finally, last, but certainly not least, the Chef in Residence, the incomparable, Loc of Ferenginar."

And again, Andy led the applause for the room. Jake noticed her sway slightly, but Andy caught herself by grasping either side of the speaker's podium. She finished her speech, once again thanking the attendees and lowered herself into her seat. Jake whispered, "That's it. You're done. We're now going to stand up together. You're going to lean on me as if we're talking all the way out the door, understood?"

Andy's breathing had become more and more shallow during the delivery of her speech. She nodded her agreement and stood, with Jake's support. The commander tapped Lor on the shoulder as he passed and the doctor quickly followed the two outside.

Before Jake could speak, Andy's gripped tightened on his arm, "Don't think…" were the last coherent words she spoke before passing out in the commander's arms.

Lor tapped his communications badge, "Three for emergency transport – direct to EMR 6. Now!" And the beam to transport the three officers flashed immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

Once inside the EMR or Emergency Medical Room, Jake placed Andy on the exam table and immediately backed up. Doctor Lor was all business. He quickly removed the captain's jacket and began connecting the monitors. He was able to restore her breathing although it still remained shallow. Lor was able to get some stabilization in her vital signs but not enough to suit him.

"Do you know anything?" Jake asked.

"The main thing that alarms me is her lungs. They keep filling with fluid. I can shunt it off but it just seems to keep building right back up. The rest of her vital organs are attempting to shut down as well. I've got her almost in stasis but it won't last long." Lor was disgusted that he couldn't come up with anything better.

"If you had to guess, Doctor, what would you say is the problem?" Jake was trying to get an idea for where to begin his investigation.

"My best guess, Commander, would be someone has poisoned her."

Jake nodded, trying to keep his anger in tact, as the doctor continued "The other problem is this: if I start just giving her any medication, without knowing what she's already had, I could kill her. Understand?"

Again, Jake nodded, noting the frustration in the Ferengi's voice, "It's okay, Doctor. You'll do your best. We all know it." And Jake punched his com badge, "Commander Couchatta, could you join me in EMR 6?"

"On my way, Commander."

"What are your plans, Jake?"

Jake unfastened the top stay of his formal uniform and thought carefully about what he was about to say, "I'm going to look for a needle in a haystack, doctor." Jake smiled as Lessa entered the room. The young communications officer was not prepared to see her captain unconscious in the medical area.

"What's wrong?"

"We think she's been poisoned, commander." The doctor supplied.

Lessa turned questioning eyes to Jake, who responded, "Lessa, go get changed and meet me back in SecCom. We need to review the security tapes and figure out exactly what the Captain did and with whom she interacted. We've got several hours of tape and I think two sets of eyes are better than one." She nodded her understanding as Jake continued, "I'm headed to change myself and I'll meet you in fifteen minutes. Understood?"

"Yes, Commander, fifteen minutes." And she watched as Jake sprinted from the room. Lessa turned back to the doctor, "Is she going to die?"

Lor had not expected Lessa's response to be so fragile, "Not if I have anything to do with it, Lessa, but you need to pull yourself together. The Captain would expect you to perform your duties without hint of emotion. Commander Long is going to be looking to you for help. Don't disappoint him or her," he motioned to where Andy lay.

Lessa took a deep breath and replied, "Of course, Doctor, you're right. And I'm wasting time. Thank you." And Lessa sprinted from the room not unlike Commander Long. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

As much as he wanted to, Doctor Davies knew he couldn't leave the banquet until it was over. He'd had several inquiries as to the Captain's absence. He had simply explained that she thought she was developing a cold and didn't think it wise to possibly infect the other delegates for whom something so simple might be fatal. Most were solicitous of her health and even complimented her on her forethought. Finally, as everything came to a close, Drew found his chance to leave. He headed immediately to the suite of Emergency Medical Rooms to find Lor and the Captain.

"How is she?" Drew asked, immediately upon entering the area.

Lor, who had changed to more serviceable clothing, responded, "Unfortunately, nothing new. Best I can tell you is she's hanging on."

"Where's Jake?"

"He and Commander Couchatta are in SecCom, checking security logs. He said he was hoping to find something that might give him a lead." Doctor Lor supplied.

Drew felt frustrated. If this was what it meant to be in command, having all these resources at your disposal and not being able to use any of them, Andy could have it back and with his blessing! He blew out an exasperated sigh as he answered, "Okay, thanks Lor. Will you let me know if there's any change? I mean any change at all."

"Of course, Commander." Drew nodded at the title and left to check on Jake's progress in SecCom.

* * *

Lessa and Jake were reviewing the opening reception tape for the fourth time. Both of them were tense and the room was charged with emotion that Drew could feel when he entered. He had taken the time to change out of his formal uniform but, because he was in charge, he had opted for his Starfleet uniform with commander's insignia. Jake looked up when Drew entered and then did a double take and smiled.

"Looks good on ya, Drew." He stood and stretched and Drew rounded the console.

"Thanks, I think, but I'd just as soon not have to wear it."

Jake nodded his understanding and began his update to his commanding officer. "Lessa and I have gone over the security footage four times now and we're just not seeing anything. She didn't eat anything during the reception and the first time she took a drink was when I gave her one. There's really no physical interaction between her and any of the delegates."

Drew ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, let's talk this out. If it wasn't during the reception, then back up the surveillance. Say an hour before the reception began. Was she anywhere security cameras might have seen her?"

Lessa, who was listening to the conversation, did what the doctor suggested. She replied, "I've got the Captain on the Promenade, time stamp is thirty minutes before the start of the reception. She appears to be walking the area but no one is around."

The other two officers joined Lessa as she continued to watch the events unfold. They saw Andy approach Drew and wave Zo in as she began pinning medals on Drew's uniform. They watched as the Captain repeated the actions for Kale and Keever. In the next frames, they saw Lt. Cassidy make contact with the Captain. As the frames forwarded, Lessa noticed the Captain's physical reaction.

"Look, right there!" She pointed to the screen. Andy was rubbing her left arm, tugging at the material as if something had pricked her skin.

"Run it again," Drew ordered.

They watched as Brenna made contact with the Captain and then as Andy rubbed, unconsciously, at the exact place Brenna had grabbed her. "I see it, too, but that's very minute evidence." Drew replied.

"One way to find out for sure, then." Jake said and he opened a communications channel to Doctor Lor.

"Lor here."

"Doctor, could you look under Andy's left arm, just above the elbow. See if you notice any kind of bruising or irritation?" Jake ordered.

"Alright," Lor responded. He immediately turned the Captain's arm and gasped, "There it is, barely noticeable but," the doctor leaned closer as he replied, "I can just make out an injection site."

Jake was smiling as the doctor performed his exam. Lor continued, "Good work, Commander Long. You've found the where and, I'm guessing, the who. Now all you need is the what."

"As soon as possible, Doctor. Jake out."

"Get a security detail and toss her room, Jake. Leave nothing unchecked, got it?" Drew commanded. "As soon as you can confirm, one way or the other, that the Lieutenant's involved, contact me. We better be damned double sure before we accuse an admiral's relative of foul play."

"Right away, sir." Jake replied with out thinking. He turned to Lessa, "Come on, Lessa. You're in on this, too." Lessa smiled and quickly followed Jake out the door. Drew transferred the findings onto a PADD and went to search out Admiral Cassidy.

* * *

Jake, Lessa and two additional security details began searching Lieutenant Cassidy's quarters. It didn't take long to find the small hand-held hypo spray and the drugs Brenna had injected in the Captain. While Jake notified Drew, Lessa contacted Doctor Lor.

"Doctor?"

"Go ahead, Lessa. You have something?" the urgency in voice was palpable.

"Triptacederine." Was the simple reply.

"Yes. That would do it, especially with the Captain's altered genetics. Good work, Lessa." And she heard him disengage his communicator.

In the EMR, Doctor Lor worked on the combination of drugs to administer to Captain Thoreau. Crossing his fingers, he injected the hypo spray directly into Andrea's main artery. The reaction was immediate. Andy's breathing that had continued to be raspy and shallow changed to deep, unlabored breaths. Her remaining vital signs began to quickly stabilize and the stress on her organs abated. The fluid on her lungs would still take a little time to dissipate but Doctor Lor liked what he saw. The Captain's eyes fluttered open. As she saw the Ferengi's face, she smiled quickly and then dozed back off to sleep.

* * *

In the main hall in the Medical school, the final meetings were just wrapping up. Commander Davies had received the message he was looking for from Jake and went in search of the Admiral. He found her right away.

"Admiral Cassidy, a moment please?" Drew walked up beside her.

Admiral Cassidy turned to see the station's second in command, Andrew Davies. She joined him in a small alcove in the room, "Yes, Commander. How may I help you?"

"I don't know any other way to do this," he began and handed the Admiral the PADD. Before her eyes, she saw what looked like innocent contact between her niece and the station's commanding officer, Captain Thoreau.

"What am I looking at, commander?" The Admiral intoned.

"You're looking at an attempt on the Captain's life, ma'am. We found the hypo spray and drugs in your niece's quarters. Doctor Lor has confirmed that the drugs caused Captain Thoreau a near fatal allergic reaction."

Admiral Cassidy listened to the commander's explanation. "I'm very sorry, Commander Davies. What do you plan to do?"

"That's up to you, ma'am. If you wish, I will have her escorted to your vessel and you can deal with her in private. Otherwise, I'll give you time to leave and we'll handle it here through proper channels. Whatever will cause you the least embarrassment, Admiral."

Lorene was appreciative of the Commander's delicate handling of the situation but if Brenna was guilty, she deserved to bear the full brunt of any punishment. "Thank you, Commander. She's all yours. My transport will dock within fifteen minutes. Is that too long?"

"No, Admiral. I have Commander Long searching for your niece now. I expect to hear from him any minute. As soon as she's under surveillance, we'll make the arrest."

"Very good, Commander. Thank you. I won't forget this." And the Admiral left Drew alone in the meeting chamber. He jumped as his comm badge flared.

"Drew?"

He tapped the badge and responded, "Go ahead, Jake. You have her?"

"Got her. Main promenade. Want to meet me?"

"On my way." And Drew ran to the nearest turbo lift.

Once exiting on the main promenade he quickly spotted Jake. When Commander Long made eye contact with Drew, he pointed toward one of the shops where Lieutenant Cassidy was looking at the wares in the window. Drew walked up quietly beside her.

"Anything interesting?" Drew asked.

Brenna liked the sound of the Doctor's English accent and turned to smile at him before replying, "No, sir. Nothing really. Just enjoying myself now that everything's over."

"Yes, well, you did a very good job, Lieutenant. Captain Thoreau was very pleased."

"Yes, surprisingly so. She made such a fuss about my work. I wasn't expecting that."

While Drew had Brenna distracted, Jake was quietly making his way up behind the young officer. He could hear their conversation as he approached.

"Well, in light of that, would you like to explain why you tried to kill her?"

Brenna was surprised. She thought she had covered her tracks well. She turned to leave but was grabbed from behind by Commander Long, "Not so fast, Lieutenant. Commander Davies asked you a question." He forced her back around to face Drew.

"I didn't try to kill her. She should have just been ill or, at the very worst, slightly incapacitated. I didn't give her enough to kill her."

In that one statement, Brenna had made her confession. Jake locked eyes with Drew, who nodded his understanding.

"Captain Thoreau isn't completely terran, Brenna. Her physiognomy is slightly different and she responds differently than you or I would. You may not have meant to kill her but you damned well nearly did." Drew's tone was icy. "Get her out of my sight, commander."

"With pleasure, Andrew." He jerked the young lieutenant in the opposite direction as he gleefully informed her he was taking her to the brig to await formal sentencing.

Finally, the ordeal was over.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, Doctor Lor was waiting for Jake and Drew. The minute they made the hospital wing, he announced, "That is absolutely the most impossible woman I have ever dealt with!"

Jake and Drew froze in their tracks at Lor's vehemence. Jake quickly hid his smile as Drew began mollifying the Ferengi. "Trust me, Lor; I know exactly how she can be. What if we take it from here?"

"We?" Jake stopped laughing, "Why am I involved?"

"Because if I've got to face her down, I'm not doing it alone, Commander." Was Drew's reasonable reply.

"She's all yours," Doctor Lor stated and left the two commanders in the waiting area.

"After you, Commander Davies," Jake bowed allowing the First Officer to enter. Inside the hospital room, they found Andy bustling around, attempting to gather her things and get dressed.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing?" Drew asked.

Andy looked up to find her two most senior officers standing in her room. She addressed them as if they were simpletons, "What does it look like? I'm getting dressed and going back to work." Her breathing was still somewhat labored and she found she fatigued quickly.

"I don't think Lor has released you yet," Drew replied reasonably.

"That hard-headed Ferengi refuses to listen to reason and I'm fine!" Andy all but shouted, hoping the hard-headed Ferengi in question was still lurking outside.

Drew smiled and walked over to the Captain, gently forcing her to sit back down on the bed. "I've got an idea. If you can get dressed, on your own, I'll sign you out myself. How's that sound?"

Andy leaned back into the comfortable pillows, "That's sounds fine. I'll just rest a few minutes before I get started. Arguing with Lor took something out of me."

Jake had been hanging back, attempting not to burst out laughing at the Captain's antics. Andy finally drew him into the conversation. "Is the Lieutenant still in the brig?"

"Yes, Captain. She's due to be transferred out tomorrow but you still need to sign the charges."

Andy frowned. She was still at a loss to understand Brenna's actions. She quizzed Drew again, "Why, exactly, did she try to drug me?"

Drew frowned, remembering the explanation he'd been given. "She said she thought you were one of those officers who advanced on the hard work of others without giving them their due."

"But I recognized her publicly at every opportunity. I just don't understand why." Andy's pain was evident in her voice, that she had so misjudged the young officer.

"You told her from the beginning to make you look good," Jake supplied, "She took that to mean you would take the credit, in her mind, undeservingly. By the time she realized you weren't that way, it was too late. She had already drugged you."

"I've known officers like that; we all have. I always promised myself to give credit where credit was due. That's why I was so adamant to make that speech. It was my first opportunity to publicly recognize all of you for your hard work." Andy said.

Drew smiled, "I suppose, in her defense, she didn't really mean to kill you."

"You can always sign the lesser charge of assaulting a superior officer rather than the attempted murder. She'll still be dishonorably discharged and do time but at least it won't be a life sentence." Jake supplied.

Andy thought for a few moments and then replied to Jake, "Can you prepare the lesser charge for my signature?"

Jake had figured Andy wouldn't throw the book at her so he handed the Captain the PADD for signature, "It's all ready."

"Reading my mind, Commander?" Andy smiled, signing the PADD and returning it to Jake.

"No, Captain. Just figured you wouldn't punish her unjustly." Jake turned to leave but turned back, "I would like to say something, Andy, to you and Drew but, well…"

Andy was curious, as was Drew. "Go ahead, Jake, please?" Andy encouraged.

"Well, I just wanted to say, I know why you chose Drew as your First Officer. Even though it wasn't really what he would have wanted, he performed admirably under the pressure. In fact, the whole crew did."

Drew was surprised at this old adversary's praise. "Thanks, Jake, but I can't take all the credit. I had a fine First Officer myself who never once questioned a command. In fact, your response to me was no different than if it had been Andy calling the shots. I was very appreciative."

"You deserved it, Drew." Jake was slightly embarrassed, "Well, I've got to go get the prisoner ready. I'll see you soon, Captain. Commander?"

"Very well, Jake. Thanks." Drew dismissed the Security Officer while Andy smiled wryly.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Nothing. Just glad to see all went well."

"It did and it's a compliment to you, as well."

"How so?"

"You chose this command staff for their skills and dedication. You did a phenomenal job. It was easy to run, for the most part."

"So, ready for command full time, then?" Andy asked

"No, thank you, Captain. Trust me, no one wants you recovered more quickly than I do."

Andy smiled and nodded, snuggling deeper down into the pillows on the bed.

"So, I thought you were going to get dressed so I could release you?" Drew said the smile in his tone evident.

"Yeah, me, too. But, it's pretty comfortable right here so maybe I'll just rest a little longer."

"Very well, Captain. But do me a favor?"

Andy hadn't realized how tired she was but the bed was comfortable and sleep was very close. She yawned as she replied, "Okay."

"Stop harassing Doctor Lor and, when you're fully recovered, he'll release you."

Andy peeked at Drew through sleepy eyes and smiled, "Is that an order, Commander?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Drew smiled back.

"Aye, aye, sir." And Andy turned over and went to sleep.


End file.
